


Quiet in the air

by Meadowsweet (grumpyphoenix)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Stream of Consciousness, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/Meadowsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is quiet in the deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the air

It was quiet in the deep. 

For so long his head had been filled with the same words, tumbling like trickling water through his head.  
 _"Come play with me."_  
Images, distorted ripples of memory, expanding ever outwards, and then back in. A pulsing tide of death and pain and betrayal. 

He barely knew where he was half the time. Crayons and army men, and always trying to draw the ( _Come.. play.._ )pain out, make it stop, and who was he, and where was he?

Eyes of green, and they belonged to someone who was so.. quiet and strong, but he made him remember.. made him hope, and it was hard...because. 

Because, sometimes, he remembered, and it was ( _PLAY WITH ME_ ) too much. His father, laughing, little crinkly lines around his eyes. His father gone with a shout and a splash, into the dark water.  
Waiting, and crying, afraid, and the _**things**_ he heard.. 

_Play. Come and play._  
And he could wake up, and make himself help the green eyed man.... Michael. No, Dean, His name was Dean, whose eyes saw what Peter.. no LUCAS.. what Lucas remembered, and he was .. gone again, because he was going to drown the woman ..his mother, drown his mother, Dean help her.. the noise is just too loud, who am I? Who am I, please come and play play with me, where is my bike....I can't breathe... too much NOISE....

But not now. Now it was quiet. The noise, in his head, the horrible noise that sucked the sound from his voice. He could sink down and lose the fear.  
He opened his eyes under the water, watching the light above him disappear. 

He saw his hated bully, on his ( _his grandfather?_ )way to play. Down into the darkness to play. 

He saw.. green. Eyes of green. And a hand, reaching for him....

 **Lucas**. His name is _**Lucas**_. 

They broke the water together in a great gasp of air, and he knew who he was. 

It was quiet in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Yeah, this is weird. I've been showing a dear friend Supernatural from the beginning, and this just ate my brain, along with a seriously crazy idea that I might do a fiction for a number of episodes we watch. Not each one, that's.. insane. But you know. Some.


End file.
